The Test Of True Friendship
by les422
Summary: All these people seem to be friends with Leslie but are they really? As they all head to Hogwarts to either teach or be a student their friendship with Leslie will be tested. Can they truly stand each other or will the other thing become a diseaster?


It all started with my different friends and I hanged with them all and I invited all of them to the party to enjoy some time to relax and have fun. She had drinks ready to go and I handed root beer to all of them since all my friends seemed to all like root beer and that was what seemed to bring them together. It was a usual party and the surround sound on and _Sugar We're Going Down_ was the song playing. Elphie, Laurel, and Jase were talking and laughing at the different jokes they sometimes said to each other and Kristy and my other friends from church were chatting together and having laughs as well and they started to fight with the pop bottles I had given them. Marl was talking to me and Michelle was going around talking to all the groups and getting their names since she was one of my newest friends.

Heather and Jessica rushed in having a pillow fight and causing everyone else to grab a pillow and cause major madness for a couple of hours and even I joined into all the fun of it. The time seemed to rush by and before long people forgot to get home and they started to all fall asleep in the living room. I sank on to the couch which luckily was empty and looked at the mess in front of me and sighed knowing that the party had caused a tornado and she would have to pick it up later. Then something happened an owl was screeching and it was right outside her window and she pinched herself to make sure she was awake. The last four or five hours they had been watching the Harry Potter movies and she had just started to listen to the first book in the series. I opened the front door and let the owl in and it turned out that it had a bunch of letters from Hogwarts and I had my eyebrow raised at this unsure what to think about this sudden event.

The eldest of the group; Laurel woke up and looked around and I was looking through all the letters and putting the one that belonged to the sleeping person near them. Laurel was brown haired and had violet eyes that seemed to outline from everyone else's eyes but my green eyes did the same as well. She got her own letter from the owl and looked at it in shock and read it a couple more times before letting out a slight sigh out of her lips that only I could hear. She started to stake the other people awake and I yawned and drifted asleep and saw no more until the next morning though Laurel did tell me what happened in the morning. The others woke up slowly growing about waking up at two in the morning when they had just started to sleep at twelve.

"Hey what's going on Laurel?" Jase asked as he picked up the letter to the right of him and then his eyes widened and looked at Laurel with his eyebrows raised.

"Well…" Started Laurel before a voice interrupted her.

"What is going on?"

The voice was Rowen's and she put her glasses back on and looked at the people around her in which seemed very on out it at that moment.

"Geez! I don't need anyone interrupting me please!" Laurel was starting to lose a little bit of her temper and looked at Rowen and then sighed. "These notes are from Hogwarts and it seems that me and Jase are now professors their and you guys are students. Laurel wasn't too much of a social person but since Rowen was one of my friends she was going to be patient with all of them.

"Well, if that is the case we should get to England and enjoy ourselves."

Laurel nodded agreeing with Jason and looked at the group of them and they started to chat with each other excited about this chance that they thought was impossible to ever happen to them.

"Well, we should celebrate this! Let's pop some popcorn and have some root beer!" Aleah said and the others agreed and they started getting everything set up as I stayed in deep sleep. Laurel tried to wake me but the effort was futile and she gave up.

Heather quickly grabbed and huge bag of popcorn and got it into the microwave as Aleah got all the drinks out and laughed a little bit thinking of a time that she had done something like this. It was pretty strange though since I was the hostess and I was asleep dreaming about things that none of them knew anything about. Heather then sat down in a chair and enjoyed a little bit of the relaxation and fun she was getting out of the whole experience. People were in different groups though and some people barely knew other people but they were all friends of mine. Kristy, Brittany, Taylor, and Amy and maybe a couple of others were in there group and decided the movie that the group would watch now. Heather hanged out with her sister Jessica and Jess hanged out with Jase, Laurel, and Elphie. Jason on the other hand was messing around and having a little bit of fun like all the rest of the group was trying to.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I woke up and looked around and the place was more of a mess then when I had fallen sleep and I looked around luggage everywhere and all my friends seemed to be packing my entire needed things for a trip away. Jase looked at me and smiled and messed up my bed hair to make it even worse. He just laughed as I gave him a sour look and I then looked out the window. All the cars that had come were still there but people started filling the very backs of them to the brim. Marl smiled and went outside and the cats seemed to have totally disappeared and my cat turned out to be part of the luggage. Everything seemed to be focused on getting out of there as quickly as possible and people dragged me to the bathroom so I could be ready to go.

"Well, everything is going great!" Marl said to Jess and she nodded and smiled at Marl and Aleah joined in on the recently started conversation.

"I would agree!"

"You're Aleah, right?"

"Yeah, I am!"

"Well, I'm Marl and this is Jess!"

Jess waved a little bit and Aleah smiled at the both of them very glad and meet one of my other friends.

Jase and other people finished up packing up the luggage in the cars and they relaxed for a couple of seconds and Jase passed root beer to all the people that had been handling the luggage. Elphie then stood next to her cousin Laurel. '_So much for a vacation in America' _She thought about how true that was since Elphie and Laurel lived in England and now they were going back to England now but they were going with their friends. Taylor was one of the first people in one of the cars and Jase would drive that car. Laurel was going to drive another and Jason was going to drive the third one and they were glad that the vehicles they had at the moment could fit a lot of people in them. I rushed out and called the passenger seat in the front of Laurel's car and got it and then we started to head for the air port wondering about all the events and thinking about the things to come.


End file.
